The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and more particularly to marine propulsion devices including lower units which are swingable between a lowered running position and a raised position wherein the lower unit neither engages the boat transom nor passes forwardly over the top of the boat transom when in the fully raised position.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Johnson 1,824,213 Sept. 22, 1931 PA0 Williams 2,091,247 Aug. 24, 1937 PA0 Soldner 2,386,362 Oct. 9, 1945 PA0 Shively 2,691,954 Oct. 19, 1954 PA0 Patty, Jr. 2,936,730 May 17, 1960 PA0 Liepert 2,946,306 July 26, 1960 PA0 Liepert 2,957,441 Oct. 25, 1960 PA0 Johnson 2,999,476 Sept. 12, 1961 PA0 Liepert 3,083,678 Apr. 2, 1963 PA0 Cameron 3,128,742 Apr. 14, 1964 PA0 Langley 3,589,204 June 29, 1971 PA0 Nossiter 3,826,219 July 30, 1974 PA0 Schimanckas 3,847,108 Nov. 12, 1974
None of the patents identified above discloses an engine mounted fixedly aft of the transom and including a horizontally extending crankshaft which is drivingly connected to a parallel horizontal cross shaft by a timing belt.